


My Heart (Goes Boom Boom Pow)

by ytsirc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Titty Action yay, fem slash, fem!Jihoon, fem!seungcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytsirc/pseuds/ytsirc
Summary: Seungcheol wants to play with Jihoon's titties before they go for an x-ray. That's it. That's the story.





	My Heart (Goes Boom Boom Pow)

School was shit and Jihoon wanted none of it.

 

Instead of getting home by one in the afternoon, she had to stay for a few minutes just to take a freaking chest x-ray. It was mandatory, they said; it would be fun, they said. Well, they should just shut up.

 

She was healthy, thank you very much.

 

"Hey, Ji!"

 

She heard the oh-so-irritating voice of her bestfriend.

 

"Shut the fuck up, you twat."

 

"Aww, too moody 'cause you didn't get some sexy lovin' from mommy?" Seungcheol teases her.

 

Not able to fight away her blush, Jihoon kicks her on her shins. "Stop spouting, you shit."

 

Seungcheol hisses in pain, crouching over to ease her throbbing leg with a pout. "But that's not what you told me last ni-"

 

Jihoon felt her face grow hotter, feeling her heart skip a best from the sudden revelation. "You didn't have to say that in public, Seungcheol!" She hisses.

 

(And yeah, she was her girlfriend, too. Joke's on her.)

 

The latter merely shrugs her shoulders while blinking innocently at her.

 

"Anyways, wanna get our x-rays together later? I haven't taken mine yet, too."

 

Hunching over with a sigh, Jihoon just purses her lips. "Yeah, sure."

 

This day couldn't get any boring.

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

Classes finally ended and the duo heads to the hospital just a few minutes away from their building within the campus.

 

Finally in, they sign their names and cue in line. They were then given the robe for them to change into before they could officially get their x-ray.

 

They head to the changing rooms and see that there were only two cubicles, both with a line.

 

"Fucking hell."

 

"Why don't we change together? So we can finish and get home faster, right?"

 

Jihoon hums in approval. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

 

One cubicle finally opens and both get in.

 

The place was relatively small. A make-shift seat on the left stuck to the wall, rows of mini shelves stacked vertically with a few more robes on top of it, and a rectangular mirror just parallel them showing their faces down to their waist.

 

Both girls face each other's backs as a sign of respect (even though they've been together for almost two years now, but who cares).

 

First that came off was their uniform, next came their bra, before they finally put the gown on.

 

The gown was open at the back and Jihoon huffs in irritation when she finds difficulty in tying the strings there.

 

"Hey, Cheol. Help."

 

Seungcheol turns around and sees the state her girlfriend was in. Jihoon's arms were awkwardly bent behind her in an attempt to tie it.

 

"You're doing a poor job at this, Ji."

 

"Well I'm _sorry_ if I didn't major in tying knots, you dick wad."

 

"Whatever," Seungcheol rolls her eyes while chuckling, "c'mere," she says while pulling on a string.

 

Jihoon feels a chill run through her body at the cold of Seungcheol's fingertips grazing her skin.

 

"Ngh~" An instinctive mewl leaves Jihoon from the cold, unsuspecting of the way Seungcheol's eyes filled with mirth behind her.

 

Seungcheol works her way down-up. Tying up the last string, Jihoon mutters her thanks when she suddenly feels curious fingers trail further up her skin.

 

"Ugh… Cheol, what the hell are y- _ah!_ "

 

"I haven't been giving you love these days, Ji," Seungcheol giggles, her lips now pressed against Jihoon's neck as she presses small kisses on her, loving the way the younger panted and squirmed at her ministrations.

 

"Ch-Cheol, fuck, _stop_ , we're in a freaking hospital," Jihoon groans as she tries tries to pry away the roaming hands touching her.

 

Seungcheol only chuckles before retorting in a small and teasing voice, "but you don't sound convincing, Ji. In _fact_ ," her fingers trail further up, "you sound like you're anticipating this."

 

A choked gasp leaves Jihoon's lips. Her back arching, head falling back against Seungcheol's shoulder.

 

"See how needy you are, baby?"

 

Jihoon doesn't stop the desperate moans leaving her as deft fingers tweaked and pinched her nipples. Seungcheol's fingers don't stop, loving the way Jihoon writhed and moaned for her touch.

 

Thumb and index finger pinching the pink bud, every tweak making the sensitive nub grow harder and harder until it feels solid against her touch. She continues pinching before letting her thumb rub on it, trying to soothe the ache only to make it harder to bare because of how sensitive it already made Jihoon. The pattern continues with Jihoon moaning and screaming her whole heart out, hands reaching behind her to grip on Seungcheol's bicep, fingers clawing on the skin for dear life.

 

"You love this, Ji? Love having your tits played with? Moaning like a fucking _slut_ ," Seungcheol growls as she nips on Jihoon's ear, a breathy mewl leaving her, "makes you want to cum doesn't it, but you _can't_ 'cause you only cum when something's fucking you hard in your pussy, right, baby?"

 

Tears slowly drip down Jihoon's eyes. The fingers playing with her together with the harsh words Jihoon directed to her making her clench around nothing, her sex now dripping with want within her skirt. She only manages to nod, mouth only hanging open, unintelligible babbles the only thing she could manage to make out.

 

And Seungcheol wanted none of that.

 

"Come on, baby. Use your words for me. Do you like this?" Her words contradicting to her harsh tone as she uses the tip of her nail to graze the red nipple.

 

"Fuck! _Hng_ ~ I-I," Jihoon's knees almost buckle if not for the elder's arm that made its way around her waist, "yes yes _yes_ , fuck, I love this, mommy, _please!_ "

 

That one word and something changes inside Seungcheol. Eyes now hooded, her gaze on Jihoon nearing predatory already. She feels her crotch throb with want.

 

She jabs a particularly strong pinch on both of Jihoon's nipples, a surprised squeal leaving her. 

 

"Such a good baby girl you are for me, princess."

 

The sudden compliment making Jihoon mewl, heart swelling as small tears slip down her face. "Please, please so good, mommy. I- _ah!_ Shit!"

 

One hand still playing with her nipples; the other cups her whole breast harshly, a soundless scream leaving her.

 

"Baby girls don't curse, honey. Do that again and I'll spank you here, I don't care if people hears us."

 

Jihoon feels more tears slip out of her for letting Seungcheol down. "'M sor-sor- _ngh_ -sorry, _ah!_ " She barely manages to speak out as continuous mewls leave her.

 

"Very good," Seungcheol coos as she leans down to press a soft kiss against Jihoon's temple, "now ho-"

 

_Knock knock knock._

 

The two instantly stops at the sudden rasp against the door.

 

"Yes?" Seungcheol asks.

 

A muffled answer on the other side reaching them, "is Choi or Lee here? It's already time for the x-ray."

 

"Yes. We're coming right out. Thank you!"

 

Hearing the man leave, Seungcheol presses one last pinch on Jihoon's nipple before withdrawing and fully fixing the ties behind.

 

"But… But Cheol I'm still," Jihoon's voice breathy and muffled, still dazed from the elder's ministrations on her.

 

Seungcheol merely laughs at her before turning her around, now face-to-face with the elder. "Be a good girl, finish this fast and we'll continue this at home, okay, sweetie?"

 

A sense of pleasure bubbles up inside Jihoon, a small smile now adoring her face. "Yes, mommy."

 

The two leaving the cubicle and heading to the x-ray room just beside. Seungcheol the first one to undergo it followed by Jihoon who had a hard time pressing her chest against the machine as her nipple felt sensitive and hard.

 

School was still shit.


End file.
